


rumour has it

by athylia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Grown Up, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, POV Outsider, Ship Wars by the fans, Social Media, i think this is probably what we shippers and fans look like to other people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athylia/pseuds/athylia
Summary: Ladybug, Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.Long ago, the four fandoms lived together in harmony. But everything changed when the shippers attacked. Only---oh who am I kidding. Nothing can stop the shippers. Or their ship war.A social media fic about the dangers of the internet, the fandoms inside it, and the vicious fans and shippers that constantly go to war in it.





	1. Chapter 1

 

A smile appears on her face as she removes her sunglasses and inhales the familiar scent of home. She has never been so thankful to have brought her coat instead of stuffing it in her luggage because damn Paris is still chilly at night. It is not as cold as the snow she experienced in New York but still chilly nevertheless. A ring from her phone catches her attention and she takes it out to read the latest text message. She fully expected to get many messages since she turned off her texting phone for the duration of her 7 hour flight but she did not expect that it is _thi_ s many. She raises a brow, amused, when she notices who the majority of the texts is from.

 _Alya Cesair_  8:05 am

                Oh, you’re about to board your flight? have a safe trip Mari! <3 will be expecting to have one of those cheesy I heart NY souvenirs jk love you mwahh :*

 _Mon Minou_ 9:01 am

                Miladyyy where are you now? I miss you so much can’t you fly faster

 _Mon Minou_ 9:03 am

                Shoot is vry boring rn ah who even shoots at this hour

 _Mon Minou_ 9:04 am

                Are you ignoring me princess? That hurt :’( now im sad and hurt princess comfort meee

 _Mon Minou_ 9:06 am

                Why does the flight from ny to paris have to be so long y cant it be like idk 10 minutes

 _Mon Minou_ 9:07 am

                I told you not to turn ur phone off during flights princess I’ll— u will get very bored

 _Mon Minou_ 9:10 am

                Since ur not probably reading this rn, does that mean I can sext you ;^)

Marinette groans and her face reddens as she reads that particular text. Thankfully, her cat didn’t actually go through his plans. The photographer probably scolded him, she thinks, giggling a bit. Adrien _could_ get a bit carried away with texting her.  As much as Gabriel supports them, she doesn’t think he can take another more of Adrien giggling during their board meetings, or so as she was told.

He did not text her minute by minute after that, judging by the difference in the time it was sent. She is about to put her phone back in her bag when it rings again.

 _Mon Minou_ 3:35 pm

                Wait for me there mari, ill pick you up

She smiles at her phone and sits at the nearest chair she finds, replying to the texts her co-workers sent her during her flight as a way to pass time. She discovers that she doesn’t have to wait long because after ten minutes and just when she is about to send the text to Pierre, something suddenly cover her eyes, making everything pitch black.

If she were any other person, she would have jumped and yelped, but these hands are something she has held many times before. If she weren’t the famed superhero of Paris and this isn’t her beloved partner’s hands, she would’ve reacted differently.

“Chaton!” she groans but a grin is on her lips and her hands are intertwined with his.

“Princess! I can’t believe you recognized me.” He playfully mocks her groans before giving her a peck on the forehead, “I missed you.”

“You big baby, I was only gone for a few months. And after all those years of not dancing around in spandex and leather, I would and _should_ know better.”

“Those were terribly long months then but I’ll tell you later when we get home,” He replies before grabbing her duffel bags and one of her luggage. “Mon dieu, why do you have this many baggage anyway?”

She stands up and rolls her eyes. Marinette is carrying her own share of baggage as well. “This is the life of a designer minou, and speaking of designer…Why are you in that get-up?”

“Spare me the insult my lady, Father already did that a while ago.”

“Of course he would, you’re dating a designer, and your father himself is a designer too,” she makes a tsk-ing noise. “Those khakis do not go well with that shirt. You look like a tourist, sorry chaton.”

“That’s my point princess,” he replies with a grin before pecking her in the nose. “That means my disguise worked very well.”

“Whatever you say you dork.” She says before stealing her own kiss.

* * *

 

 

[ A D R I E N   A G R E S T E ]

Welcome to our website! Here we talk about our favourite model and everything we love about him~ Be nice and respectful in the forums please –Admins

**Topic: Is Adrien dating someone?                                            Views:  143                         Replies: 17**

**By anonymous**

[Page 1 of 20]

[ **< <** **1** 2 3 4 56 ...  20  **> >**]

 

**Anonymous**

I know this is a weird thread opener but…does anyone know if our dear prince is dating someone right now?

**Number1AdrienStan**

But this is like the first thing we should know about Adri??? Are you a real fan????

**Adrilove**

I bet that OP is one of those ‘fans’ who joined the bandwagon after his commercial smh

**IwanttomoveonbutIRelicanth**

Guys stop it. Let’s be nice. It doesn’t matter if OP doesn’t know. Maybe she or he honestly does not know. That’s why she asked sheesh. And to answer your question, no. None that I can think of tbh

**XxXhopedreamlovelifeXxX**

The last girl he was linked with was…what was her name again???? Oh right!!! Lola, but that was only bec. of their xtremly daring shoot. but that’s it.

**Anonymous**

….i hate to break it to you guys but I think i just saw Adrien out with someone a while ago??? Im not sure tho that’s why I came here to ask

**Number1AdrienStan**

WHATTTTT?!!!11! PICTURES OR IT DIDN’T HAPPEN. AND I DON’T BELIEVE U

**Anonymous**

Lol fine if u don’t believe me whatevs but I saw what I saw

**IwanttomoveonbutIRelicanth**

Shit srsly? Calm your tits Number1AdrienStan. And do you have pics tho???

**Anonymous**

_{attached file: ANDKLASDKL.jpeg}_

well do u guys believe me now? but srsly tho, is Adrien dating someone?

**Number1AdrienStan**

ASDNAKJDNKANDKASD WHY ADRIEKINS WHYYYY HUHUHU :’(

**Adrilove**

THIS IS PHOTOSHOPPED I TELL YOU I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS AHHH

**Anonymous**

Wtf I just showed you the pic??? It doesn’t matter if you don’t believe me tho but _this is real_. I swear it’s Adrien and the mystery girl in Place du Chatelet

**BeAgrestive**

If he _did_ go out with this mystery girl, haven’t you people even thought that maybe she’s just a friend? Or a relative?

**Ladynoirism**

Although I want to believe BeAgrestive, that position looks too comfy and close for them to be ‘just’ friends. And look he’s kissing her hair. Well _I_ wouldn’t do that to ‘just a friend’ or a relative. And calm your tits Adrilove and AdrienStan, you’re acting like Bourgeois when she was younger

**LadybugisQueen**

I love Adrien and all but…what are those shoes?? Is our model extraordinaire actually wearing crocs??? _{attached: meme.jpeg}_ aNYWAY they look cute tho

**Agrestic (admin)**

GUYS REMINDERS FOR THE 666TH TIME OKAY? Don’t attack this woman. It’s not yet confirmed whether they _are_ dating but regardless, NO BASHING OF THE WOMAN OKAY?

 

[Page 1 of 20]

[ **< <** **1** 2 3 4 56 ...  20  **> >**]

 

* * *

 

“Ah, if there’s one thing I truly missed, it’s the patrols,” Ladybug hums while patting Chat’s hair. “I miss travelling across the rooftops even if Hawkmoth has been defeated. It’s something I never really got to do in New York.”

Chat rolls to his side and nuzzles her stomach. “Mmh, Paris missed you too bugaboo. There was a time when all the headlines contained were, ‘Ladybug missing!’ or ‘Has Ladybug left Paris?’ and something along those lines.”

“I’m sure after this, they’ll be reassured.”

“Definitely,” he replies with a yawn before wrapping his arms around her waist and smiling. “Missed this too.”

Ladybug coos and is about to press a kiss on his forehead when his transformation releases and the green light blinds her for a second. “Chaton, Chaton, moveee, you just de-transformed Chaton.”

“Mmff.”

“Minou.”

“Hmmm.”

“Adrien,” The corner of her lips quirk up when he hugs her even tighter. “Do you really want to be caught here napping as a world-famous model?”

“At this point, I don’t even care anymore.” Is his reply.

She giggles and pokes his cheek. “But Adrien, do you really want people to see half of Paris’ superhero duo carrying a world-famous model in her arms?”

“You have strong and buff arms Mari.”

“That’s not the point.”

Adrien groans and rolls on his back before pouting. “Carry me Mari.”

“You big baby.” She tells him but she takes him in her arms and carries him like a princess. They both know they don’t mind the position seen as how they have done this many times in their costumes. That, and Marinette is about ten times stronger in her costume than outside of it and that is saying something since she’s already strong enough as a civilian.

Adrien merely wraps his arms around her neck and smiles. “I’m _your_ big baby though.”

“That you are.”

She smiles down at him only to see him napping in her arms. She knows how tiring and exhausting his shoots can be because she has been to one and has organized one as part of her internship with Gabriel. She sees the lights of Paris become illuminated in his face and she thinks that she’s falling in love all over again with this handsome man. Marinette has seen him struggle to prove himself to his father and to the world, as Adrien Agreste _and_ Chat Noir. Even if she always thought that there is nothing to prove to them, that he is perfect the way he is.

She stops on top of a building, momentarily taken aback at the lights in Paris even if she has seen this so many times before. New York is beautiful with its lights and night life but Paris is something that she’ll always love no matter where she is.  Adrien stirs in her arms so she adjusts her hold on him and kisses the top of his head softly.

“I thought we were going home.” He says and yawns before stretching out his arms.

She giggles when he wraps his arms around her and kisses her spandex clad shoulder.  Adrien has always been a tad too cuddly and affectionate whenever he is sleepy.  

“Sorry Chaton, I got distracted. Do you want to go home now?”

“Nah, I just wanna,” he yawns. “Nap. But I could take a nap here. I know you missed me a lot bugaboo, you said so in your texts.”

“You paraphrased my texts incorrectly then Chaton. I’m pretty sure I said I missed Paris.”

“Uh-huh whatever you say love. Clearly, you’re in denial but I still love you.”

Marinette bites her lip and pretends to think. “Hmmm, I don’t know…”

Adrien mock gasps and tightens his hold on her. “Oh that’s it young lady, we are going home right now.”

“Oh my god is this one of your kinks again? I’m totally kinkshaming you so hard right now Adrien Agreste. What would your father think?” Marinette tuts and boops the man on the nose, making him grin wider.

“The same thoughts he had when he saw us on the empty conference room.”

“I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO FORGET THAT ALREADY.”

“You loved it as much as I did just admit it bugaboo,” he coos and nuzzled her neck. “Now let’s get out of here and get our needed sleep. We still have a shoot tomorrow.”

"Ugh don't remind me. I just got back here and I'm already doing shoots again."

"I hear you'll be doing a shoot with a handsome model though so you still win," Adrien says and winks at her. "Now be like Spidey and carry me like MJ."

Marinette rolls her eyes and picks him up again bridal style before swinging using her yoyo. The Spiderman reference was something Adrien never forgot after being introduced to Marvel and seeing the similarities in her yoyo slinging and his web and their costumes. But somewhere deep in Marinette she admits that Spiderman _might_ be her favourite hero after all.

“Hmm, MJ you say. I don't know. You're more of a Gwen Stacy to me. Blonde and smart."

"If you're Spiderman then you should totally change your job to a different kind of designer. You should be--"

"--Agreste don't."

"--a web designer."

"Ohmygod I'm going to drop you."

"I love you too bugaboo."

* * *

 

[ A D R I E N   A G R E S T E ]

Welcome to our website! Here we talk about our favourite model and everything we love about him~ Be nice and respectful in the forums please –Admins

**Topic: Ladrien—is it possible? By Buzzdrink                                        Views:  10870                    Replies: 537**

**Posted by Daschundthroughthesnow**

_We have all shipped Ladynoir, a name for the ship Ladybug and Chat Noir, at one point of our French lives. They have been our childhood and teenage ship. However, we have never really gotten a straight answer from either of the superheroes regarding their relationship. But with what our source has managed to capture, has the Ladynoir ship sank?!_

_[insert gif reaction here]_

_Read here for more information regarding this, the picture that shook the fandom, and who might have caused this whole debacle…_

[Page 1 of 537]

[ **< <**  **1** 2 3 4 5 6 ...  537  **> >**]

 

**Adrilove**

I TOLD YOU HE WASN’T DATING THAT OTHER GIRL

**LadybugisQueen**

I don’t know what to feel about this I…

**Ladynoirism**

I AM SORRY ADRIEN BUT LADYNOIR COMES FIRST I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP

**LadybugisQueen**

MY OTP OR MY BEAU I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO CHOOSE WHY DID U DO THIS

**Agrestic (admin)**

As I’ve mentioned in my previous posts (and at the start of ALL threads) have some fucking Chill™ before saying anything stupid. Please. It will reflect not only on our fanclub but also on Adrien. And **_don’t_** fucking start a fandom war with the Ladynoirs (and the Ladybug and Chat Noir fandom too) for God’s sake. They compromise literally, the _whole_ of Paris, most of France, and some parts of the world, so yeah, you’ll lose. I’ve seen some Ladynoirs posting here complaining how some of our members have been commenting in the Ladyblog and posting hate. Ladies and gents, stop it. That goes the same to the Ladynoirs who do that. Imagine how disappointed Adrien will be in us if that happens considering the fact that he’s a huge Ladybug fan. I wil personally delete the hateful comments and ban the ones who are out of line so _don’t_ try me.

                **IwanttomoveonbutIRelicanth**

                PREACH IT ADMIN

**Anonymous**

People keep on jumping to conclusions so soon lol haven’t you people tot that maybe she just saved him?

**XxXhopedreamlovelifeXxX**

I don’t think ive seen her allow someone to cling like that to her except for Chat (and Chloe Bourgeois during her younger days but that’s Chloe for ya)

**Anonymous**

I guess so…and just when I managed to find the name of the girl Adrien was with six days ago.

**XxXhopedreamlovelifeXxX**

Omg?????!!!! WHO IS SHEEE???

**Anonymous**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Turns out she was Adrien’s classmate back in College and she was a close friend. She apprenticed under his father too. Great designer, just got back from New York a day before that I think??? im not sure about that part but for the other parts, im very sure

                [110298030.png] [1903902890.png]

**mikayuu**

                holy shit ur right Adrienette has a better chance of happening tho if u look at her background

**victorkatsukinikiforov**

shut up beth u got a soft spot for childhood friends falling in love we all know that

**mikayuu**

 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**pinkmedicblckavenger**

but buzzdrink actually used words in their article today?????not just pics and short description of the pictures???not just gif reactions????

**IwanttomoveonbutIRelicanth**

                GLAD I WASN’T THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED!! HIGH FIVE PINKMEDICBLCKAVENGER!

**tododokidoki**

Can I just say that i’m getting spiderman and mj feels with these two? The superhero based on an insect and their model love interest?

**Petmaluaf**

                If Ladrien (is that what they call it again?) is spidey and mj then ladynoir must be spideypool

[Page 1 of 537]

[ **< <**  **1** 2 3 4 5 6 ...  537  **> >**]

 --

 

 **Alya-Cesaire** @ _theladybehindtheblog_

Check out the new article on the @ _TheLadyblog_ about the ‘Ladrien’ and Ladynoir debacle! _https://theofficialladyblog.com/2017/1135234..._

 **16,426**  Retweets  **79,609**  Likes

 **Lodi Sta. Maria** @ _morewerpa_     

 _Replying to_ @ _theladybehindtheblog_

‘we have seen how twisting the relationship of our heroes ended up with as with the Audimatrix. If our heroes want to say they’re together, they will.’ FUCKING PREACH

 **Adriensgirl** @ _numberonefangirl_

 _Replying to_ @ _theladybehindtheblog_

 _I_ agree. Stop bringing Ladybug into all this. She and Chat Noir deserves better

 **Adrienstan1324** @ _joelustre_

 _Replying to_ @ _theladybehindtheblog_

   okay but since this came up…don’t y’all think that @ _AdrienAgreste_ will actually look good in a Chat Noir costume? picpic _img0293289_.jpg

 **spoopying** @ _themananangguy_                       

 _replying to_ @ _theladybehindtheblog_ @ _joelustre_

       omygod please don’t tag him like that have some shame

 **Adrienstan1324** @ _joelustre_

_Replying to @theladybehindtheblog @themananangguy_

      with adrien I have no shame

 **110-000-110** _@m_santiagaea_sp_             

_Replying to @theladybehindtheblog_

_@_agrovalley_ isn’t the marinette dupain-cheng your fashion idol???     

 **ultimatesleeper** _@_ _ _agrovalley_

_replying to @theladybehindtheblog @m_santiagaea_sp_

         y E S!!!! I wonder what Alya and Marinette has to say about this considering they’re friends with Adrien

 

 **Alya-Cesaire** @ _theladybehindtheblog_

GUESS WHO'S BACK??!! I missed you <3 @ _MarinetteDC_

[image]

 **238** Retweets   **9** **,241**  Likes

 

\--

 

**marinette+dupain-cheng**

[image]

3, 643 likes

 **marinette+dupain-cheng** goodbye New York, hello Paris! I really missed this place and the people here. I’m excited to work here again

 **nearvana** omgomgomgomgomg I LOVE YOUR DESIGNS AND YOU’RE BACK HERE!

 **katherinechu** I love your clothes as always

 **professionalcrammer**  is that Place du Chatelet behind you?

 **JennyladelaCruz** im so excited for your new collection

 **DJNino**  Marinette! You’re back! We really missed you. Glad to have you back!

 **AlixKubdel** MARIII! DAAAMN welcome back to Paris!

 **JlkCouffaine** welcome back Marinette :)

 **marinette+dupain-cheng** @DJNino @AlixKubdel @JlkCouffaine heyyyy! Missed you guys too! And im glad to be back. Man now I kinda wish we could have a reunion again

 **adrienspecialist** omg but is that Gorilla (Adrien’s bodyguard and driver)  over there?

\--

 

**adrienagreste**

[image]

705, 390 likes

 **adrienagreste** photoshoot  for **@GQMagazine** with my new designer

 **adrienspecialist** AHHHHHHHHHHHH DOES THIS MEAN WE’LL GET A NEW COVER SPREAD OF OUR KING

 **istanagreste** holyfuckholyfuck I am *excited*

 **adrienfan1998** *spazzes out*

 **maliya** this is a very daring teaser pic though

 **AziahdeNoir** @maliya IKR the owner of that hair is very lucky ahhhh

 **maliya** @AziahdeNoir this teaser pic seems so intimate I wonder if adrien is close to the model

 **davaidavai** conspiracy theory time: the model is actually the designer and the designer is actually marinette dupain-cheng

 **miowilliams** @davaidavai sure  whatever you’re happy with lol

 **viccniccisthicc** @davaidavai aren’t you also the one who keeps on creating outrageous conspiracy theories in the ice skating fandom lmao nice try

 **beriberi** asdjkadaslnasd daddy

 **trisarahtops** ily adrien

 **trainerhilda** @iambianca omg look

 **HistoriaReiss** @potatosasha !!!!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more shit happens in real life and in the internet

“Mme. Dupain-Cheng?”

Marinette blinks and turns around to face the newcomer who just entered her office. She knows a nervous intern when she sees one even though the guy doesn’t show any outward expressions of being nervous. He’s doing a lot better compared to her, she muses and sends him a smile. She remembers being a bundle of nerves the first time she stepped foot in Gabriel’s office and trying to control her clumsiness while doing errands as part of her internship.

“Yes, did you need anything?” She asks and approaches him. The blush on his face goes unnoticed.

He stammers and hands out the files. “I-I need you! I mean, I need you to sign these please! Mme. Nathalie mentioned that M. Agreste needs it soon.”

“Oh sure, I’ll sign it. Please leave it on the table. I’ll take it back to Gabriel myself.”

“A-Are you sure? I mean, is that okay with you?”

“Yes, it’s no problem,” she assures him and escorts him out of her office. “And I’ve been an intern at this company before; I know you have lots of errands and stuff to do. I’ll take care of this one for you.”

The intern’s eyes moisten and he bites his lip before bowing in front of her. He can’t keep the happiness and gratefulness out of his voice when he almost yells, “Thank you Mme. Dupain-Cheng!”

Marinette smiles as the intern runs to wherever he is needed to next happily. As someone who has interned in the Agreste Company before, she knows exactly how strict and sometimes unintentionally ruthless people can be here. Due to that, she had seen too many people become a victim to an akuma. And now since she has a position in this company, she promises to herself that she won’t treat the others and everyone else under her like how her superiors used to treat her.

Just as she is about to sit on her chair and start signing the documents, she hears her phone ring and answers it without looking.

“Hello? This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

 _“I’m pretty sure I know the name of my girlfriend_.” She almost drops her phone when she hears a familiar chuckle.

“Adrien!” She gasps and a large smile appears on her face. “You called!”

“ _Yeah, classes just ended so I decided to call to let you know that I’m coming over there._ ”

She twirls her pen in her hand. “That’s new. You usually just come to my office and decide to give me a heart attack.”

“ _You did promise to lock me out the next time I cause you to spill coffee on your documents._ ”

“The promise still stands Agreste.”

“ _You do know I can just transform into Chat and climb up your window right?_ ”

“Yeah right,” she snorts but frowns when she hears clanging sounds. She doesn’t like the sound of this. “Hold on a minute Adrien, I gotta check something.”

“ _Wait Marinette—“_

Marinette cautiously walks to the door and grabs her purse. Tikki’s head pops out from her purse in worry. It had been quite some time since Hawkmoth last targeted someone and for good reason too. They had apprehended already apprehended Hawkmoth years ago but by the time they reached his lair, he was laughing maniacally about how they might catch him but never his miraculous. She remembers sneering at him at how Nooroo or the brooch was never his. Apparently, Hawkmoth threw out the earrings and until now it still hasn’t been found.

But it looks like someone has found them. That is, if this really is the work of an akuma.

She purses her lips and is about to transform when she sees shadows approaching her office when she peers through the small crack of the door when a loud bang is heard.

“WHERE IS GABRIEL AGRESTE?! BRING HIM OUT!”

She freezes when she sees hooded men with guns instead of an akumatized victim. Her eyes widen when she sees that one of the goons noticed her and immediately closes the door and locks it. She uses her strength to barricade the door with the furniture in her office but only manages to move the sofa and ducks under her desk because they managed to open it despite the barricade.

“Tikki, transform—“

“There you are little missy,” the man sneers and drags her out of her hiding. “You seem like a smart girl who values her life. Tell me where Gabriel Agreste is.”

“He’s not here right now and even if he were, I wouldn’t tell you.” She growls even in the face of the cold metal of the gun pressed on her face. She can feel Tikki scolding her and telling her to not be reckless lest she might lose her life.

“I’m not stupid,” he roars and presses the gun closer to her head. “A girlie like you wouldn’t be situated here if you didn’t hold an important position in the company.”

“And if I’m just an intern?”

“I know you Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he replies smugly and she freezes. “One of the people Agreste is looking at to inherit his company right? His head designer with the vision. I know my competitors, especially if they’re stationed at that bastard’s company. Now tell me where he is.”

She grits her teeth and tries to outweigh her chances. She could probably take all of them on hand-to-hand combat but since guns are included, the situation is clearly not on her side. She mentally creates a plan on how to beat their asses and then notices that her phone is moving.

Tikki’s calling help! She cheers internally.

“Take me to him _now_ ,” he snarls and throws her to the floor. “Unless you want to have your brains blown out right now.”

“Fine, follow me.”

Until help comes, she’d have to play their game. She’d just have to take this risk and gamble. Unfortunately for them, Lady Luck is on her side.

* * *

 

 

**Agreste Office taken over by former rival company owner**

(UPDATED) Former rival company owner of the Agreste Fashion Inc. attacked and occupied the Agreste office

By Cate Martin | Published 5:20 pm November 5, 2017 | Updated 7:40 pm   November 5, 2017

[img]

Earlier this day, a group of criminals entered the main office of the Agreste Fashion Inc. in Paris, leading to a lockdown inside the company. Employees that managed to escape before the lockdown called the police and ambulance. The police and criminals have been in a standoff since 3 in the afternoon. It has been discovered that the leader of the group is actually Neil Dubois, who owned the Dubois Line. The Dubois Line…

\---read more---

[1039 comments]

=====

**Chat Noir saves head designer hostage in Agreste takeover**

(UPDATED)Parisian superhero swooped in to save the hostage from the criminals in the takeover in the A

By Alya Cesair | Published 6:34 pm November 5, 2017 | Updated 8:00 pm   November 5, 2017

[img]

One half of  the famous and beloved superhero of Paris came in earlier today to save the hostage, Marinette Dupain-Cheng from the leader of the criminal group, Neil Dubois. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the head designer of the Agreste Fashion Inc. She was held hostage for hours in Gabriel Agreste’s office.

The police could not do anything at that time as she was held at gunpoint. Despite efforts from the police to diffuse the situation, Neil Dubois did not seem to want to negotiate with them.

Fortunately, Chat Noir swung in from the glass windows and quickly knocked out the one holding Mme. Dupain-Cheng before taking her down to the police.  

[video]

\---read more---

[1205 comments]

* * *

 

Chat Noir rescues head designer hostage at Agreste Fashion Inc. office

submitted 4 hours ago by fashiontrash

  * **674 comments** **share**                        **save**                   **report**



 

[–] **PM_YOUR_D** **O** **G_PICS**  1218 points 3 hours ago 

an update: the criminals only took one hostage, the head and lead designer for the company, Marinette Dupain-Cheng

[–] **smoked_bacon**  265 points 3 hours ago 

        Poor girl, and she just got back in Paris too

            [–] **literalthrash**  134 points 3 hours ago 

                Yeah, I saw her instagram post. What a terrible welcome                     

                **load more comments**  (200 replies)

[–] **unknownmessenger** z 1129 3 hour ago 

what is it with Paris first those butterfly monsters and now this

        [–] **schrodingerscatnoir**  1223 points 3 hours ago 

        On the contrary, this is actually more normal than the akumas                    

                  [–] **uneladybug**  495 points 3 hours ago 

                Well at least with akumas, we don’t have to worry about insurance and permanent damages since Ladybug always fixes it

                  [–] **ladycatnoir**  729 points 3 hours ago 

Top of Form

                        why get insurance when you have Ladybug- Parisians at some point of their life probably

                                                **load more comments**  (4 replies)

                                **load more comments**  (5 replies)

                **load more comments**  ( 12 replies)

 **load more comments**  (10 reply)

[–] **catbeanietoes** 969 points 5 hours ago 

is it just me or does Chat look more pissed off than usual

          [–] **eekastern** 539 points 5 hours ago

          He’s not the only one lol. Damn did you see how she punched that goon nice

          [–] **luminosity** [score hidden] 5 hours ago

          Now that you mentioned it, they look cute together

        edit: why all the downvotes guys :/      

                   [–] **platonicladynoir** 89 points 5 hours ago

                   jesus the ladynoirs are at it again. Don’t downvote just because it’s not your ship

          [–] **cinnamonrolldeku** 120 points 5 hours ago

          OP speaks the truth though. I’m itching for some Marinette/Chat   now.

                   [–] **_agrotera** 102 points 5 hours ago

                   Fun fact: chat noir and Marinette has met each other before this. I read somewhere in the Ladyblog that he rescued her once

                             [–] **eekastern** 39 points 5 hours ago

                             Damn did you see how she punched that goon nice

          [–] **borntoshipladynoir** [score hidden] points 5 hours ago

          LADYNOIR IS STILL THE BEST SHIP

                   [–] **insomniacowl** 720 points 5 hours ago

                   Look what you did OP, you summoned the shippers ugh. This is probably the worst case scenario to happen in this thread

          [–] **lodimalu** 14 points 5 hours ago

          Isn’t the Marinette girl dating the model in New York? Enzo   Smith? They also look good together

                   [–] **punntastic** [score hidden] points 5 hours ago

                   She looks better with Chat Noir :) but I think she’s dating that handsome model Adrien Agreste

                        [–] **PM_ME_ADRIEN_PICS** 213 points 5 hours ago

                             excUSE ME SHE IS SO NOT DATING ADRIEN HOW DARE

                                [–] **insomniacowl** 903 points 5 hours ago

                                      I take it back. Summoning the Agreste fans are worse. I still can’t believe they’re in reddit

\---

 

 

[ A D R I E N   A G R E S T E ]

Welcome to our website! Here we talk about our favourite model and everything we love about him~ Be nice and respectful in the forums please –Admins

**[PINNED] Reminder: be courteous and remember the rules       Views:  6870                       replies: 124**

**Posted by Agrestic (admin)**

Welcome! I know you love Adrien. We get it. But for God’s sake stop inciting wars with other fandoms. People seem to forget that bashing is against the rules. I know that you know that he went to Collège Françoise Dupont back then. He was friends with Nino Lahiffe (now more famously known as DJ Nino), Alya Cesaire (creator and only admin of the Ladyblog and now a journalist for the Daily Paris), and guess who is the other friend? That’s right, it’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng, best friend of Alya Cesaire and close friends of Nino Lahiffe **_and_** Adrien Agreste. Adrien has mentioned many times before in his interview that he hates it when people hurt or bash his friends. He’s a pure cinnamon roll who loves his friend very much. And he also mentioned once how Marinette once helped him and was always there for him. Let’s stop bashing Marinette.

I will personally ban anyone who starts another thread dedicated to Marinette bashing. She deserves better than this treatment. Especially after what happened to her in the takeover.

[Page 1 of 60]

[ **< <**  **1** 2 3 4 5 6 ...  60  **> >**]

**IwanttomoveonbutIRelicanth**

It’s sad that we have to be reminded to be civil. We’re not 14 year olds anymore guys.

                **Katieparri**

We’re not but many fans of Adrien in this website _are_ 14 year olds. Unfortunately, I noticed that              they’re also the ones who start the fight the most

**HauteurCouture**

As a fan of both Marinette and Adrien, gosh this is terrible. I’ve met Marinette personally and she’s a darling. She’s so sweet and so kind. She doesn’t deserve this. And like what admin said, if Adrien found out about this I’m 100% sure he won’t hesitate calling you all out. If they really are dating or not, it’s up to them. We don’t control his life or what he does contrary to what most of you think.

**Fashiongeek**

                OMGOMGOMG YOU MET MARINETTE PERSONALLY???! Man I wish I could do the same. I love                 her designs really. It really upsets me when someone here says that she might just be using               Adrien for her career. Uhm like hello, even if Marinette left the Agreste Fashion Inc., lots of       other fashion brands would be fighting over her

**BeAgrestive**

Some fans can just be so immature *looking at you Number1AdrienStan* and honestly, they’re just so toxic now I just hngggg

**Adrilove**

….i feel personally called out by this and *sighs* admin is right. I guess I was just clouded by my emotions. I’m sorry!!!;;;;;

                **Agrestic (admin)**

I want to say it’s fine but honestly, it isn’t. Just don’t do it again

                                **IwanttomoveonbutiRelicanth**

                                I love admin Agrestic honestly

**Anonymous**

Damn right my girl deserves better

**Anonymous**

                Ikr??? and to think that some fans are being vicious with her right after the hostage taking          incident. And just because Adrien brought her flowers

                                **Anonymous**

                                Well duh ofc he’ll bring her flowers. Adrien is a gentleman through and through and                                       since Marinette is a close friend of his and works for his father’s company, it’s only                                          natural to bring her flowers

                                               

**\----**

[< **1** 2 3 4 5….last page>]

**Threads:**

**Who is this Marinette?                                                                               Post replies: 13                 views: 284**

By: Adrilove

****

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the next Gabriel Agreste?                               Post replies: 68                    views:  739**

By: sunchild

 

**Throwback pictures of Adrien at Collège                                                post replies: 204                   views: 10293**

By: agrestefan1202

 

**Adrien’s instagram teaser                                                                       post replies: 345              views: 3328**

By: clothesarelife

 

**Is it weird that I actually ship these two?                                                 post replies: 1                   views: 47**

By: baconcheesebacon

 

**I miss Adrien and Millie together :(                                                          post replies: 30                 views: 470**

By: adrillie0192                 

 

**Adrien x felix is real im telling ya’ll                                                         post replies: 129              views: 1012**

By: adrienetteftw

 

* * *

“Do you need water? Juice? Food? Are you uncomfortable? Do you need to lie down? Is the bed too reclined?”

Marinette sighs and squeezes her boyfriend’s hands. “I’m fine Adrien. No need to be such a worrywart. This is just a little scratch. I’m not even hurt honestly.”

“But Mari,” Adrien says but then stops and decides to lay his head on her lap. He then pulls her hand closer and kisses her bandaged knuckles. “I’m fine she says as she has to get her hand bandaged for punching someone.”

“That punching saved our asses.” She replies drily and rolls her eyes.

“Yes, yes, darling but next time please leave the punching to me.”

“Kitty, you’re my kind, handsome, and goofy boyfriend,” she then pats him on the cheek. “But it’s cute that you think you punch harder than me.”

Adrien pouts and sits up before hugging her by the shoulder and kissing it. “I know you do lovebug but they had guns. And you weren’t transformed into Ladybug at the time so any injuries and damage that might have happened will be permanent. I was just so worried.”

“Adrien…”

“I know you can kick akuma butt like it’s no big deal but you’re not infallible Mari. Do you have any idea what I felt when Tikki called me and told me what was happening? When I turned on the T.V. and saw what was on the news? When I saw them point their guns at you? When the police made me stay back for a while because the situation was too tense, too unpredictable?”

Marinette shifts in his arms and cups his face using her free hand. “Now you know how I used to feel when you always caught the hits for me back then.”

“Not fair,” he whines and drops a kiss on her forehead. “I’m Chat Noir. That’s supposed to be my job. To take the hits for you. And whatever hit was made will eventually be fixed by the Miraculous Cure. Ladybug wasn’t there earlier. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was. And Marinette Dupain-Cheng almost worried me to death.”

“Almost?”

He pouts and sighs into her hair. “Scratch that, Marinette Dupain-Cheng definitely worried me to death. The reason I’m still here is because Chat Noir saved the day.”

“You’re being quite kissy and cuddly today kitty.”

“I deserve the kisses. You gave me quite a scare today. Even father was scared.”

“Really? Did he show any emotion at all?” Marinette teases, knowing full well the emotional (in)capacity of her boss. He has mellowed down over the years but it is still undeniable that he is still cold and strict at worse but awkward at best.

“I think I saw his lips turn upwards by a few millimetres when he saw you rescued. Only for a second though.”

“A few millimetres, that’s a new record.”

“Only the best for his head designer and his future successor,” he says, unaware of the last word he said. Marinette freezes upon hearing it. “Don’t worry; I’ll try to find a way to break your record.”             

“Future successor? Really?” She gives him a dry look before combing her fingers through his soft hair. Damn it, I really need to know what they put in his hair to make it this soft and silky, she absently thinks. “It’s either you or Nathalie who will inherit the company.”

“I don’t think I’m suited to be the CEO of this company,” he confesses softly. “It’s not…it’s not my passion. I don’t see myself leading the company any time soon.”

“Oh Chaton, if that’s where you’re happy with, then I’ll support it,” she says and entwines their fingers together. “You want to conquer the world? I’ll be your queen. You want to step down and just be a farmer in the countryside? We’ll try to wake up at 5 in the morning and you’ll fail to wake me up because I’m a horrible at mornings. So we’ll do the farm chores at 8 instead. Remember what we said before? Every step of the way. And that still holds true.”

Adrien could feel his heart burst with so much love for this woman after hearing those words. Marinette never fails to say what he needs to hear and to make him feel loved. With her, he feels so loved that he sometimes look back at his past and ask himself, ‘was that boy actually me’? What he is right now is such a far cry from the young Adrien from before, the Adrien who is constantly locked in the house, had never really interacted with other people, and had been so starved for love and affection.

“I love you so much,” is all he can say as he hides his face in her stomach to hide his misty eyes.

“I love you too.”

“And by the way, I use Thoreal for my shampoo my lady, that’s why my hair is still soft and silky despite all the hair products and sprays.”

\---

“Good evening! Here tonight we have the latest news for you. President Coco Macaron has just returned from her visit to the Philippines, wherein they discussed possible developmental projects and green energy ventures. Next up, French legislators have been bringing up talks about superpower regulations. Senator Tito resigns after growing protests and petitions for him to resign due to his plagiarized speech about being anti-contraceptives. Mocha Fuscon is sent to jail after libel allegations against her and her blog is proven true in the court.”

“In other news, Marinette Dupain-Cheng speaks up about the Agreste Fashion Inc. hostage taking incident in a press conference. Chat Noir, on the other hand, has yet to give his statement.”

_“Mme. Dupain-Cheng! What can you say about what happened last Thursday?”A reporter asks as he stands up._

_The next shot cuts to Marinette answering the question. The video implies that more words were mentioned before this. “—what happened last Thursday was a terrifying event. Thankfully, no one died or got injured as it was later revealed that the reason Neil and his group was able to enter was because the guards on duty at that time were planted by them. It seemed like Neil just wanted to extract revenge on M. Agreste here and did not pay the employees any mind. They are now in jail and will be paying their punishment for their crimes. It was traumatizing not just for me, but for everyone involved. But I believe that we can recover from this.”_

_“In addition to that statement,” Nathalie interjects. “The Agreste Fashion Inc. has recognized its shortcomings from this event. We promise to tighten the security from now on and screen each and every guard in the company to make sure this never happens again. Our employees will always be our first priority.”_

_“What would you like to say to your savior, Chat Noir, Mme. Dupain-Cheng? And what’s your reaction on Ladybug’s not appearance?” another reporter asks._

_“I understand fully well that Ladybug did not appear. Ladybug and Chat Noir are not expected to be there all the time. They’re also civilians with their own lives under their masks. I believe that they should only be called in the case of akumas or similar supernatural events. To depend on them for every crime that will happen in Paris is to undermine its police, who also give their utmost effort to keep Paris safe. That’s why I would like to thank Chat Noir for being there. I understand that while what happened to me is usually out of his expertise, he still came and rescued me. So thank you, I literally owe you my life.” Marinette finishes, her cheeks noticeably pinker as compared to the start of the conference._

* * *

 

**1 out of 1 works in Marinette Dupain-Cheng (RPF)**

[ **1** ]

**i’ll keep you my dirty little secret**

Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: F/M

Fandom: French Actors RPF, RPF, Fashion RPF, Paris RPF

Relationships: Chat Noir/ Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Characters: Chat Noir (Paris), Marinette Dupain-Cheng (RPF)

Additional tags: Secret Relationship, Fluff, Angst, Akumas, French Superheroes, yes im gonna write marichat, don’t kill me ladynoir shippers

Language: English

Stats:                                 

Published: 2017-11-7      Words: 4,309      Chapters: 1/2     Comments: 2     Kudos: 14            Bookmarks: 1   Hits: 129

Summary:

_2 years._

_That’s how long Marinette has felt like she has been kept like a dirty little secret. She wanted to shout out to everyone how she was his and he was hers so badly. But she knows she can’t._

_2 years._

_That’s how long Marinette has been Chat Noir’s secret girlfriend. She loves it and hates it at the same time_

**Blue Eyes Green Eyes**

Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: F/M

Fandom: French Actors RPF, RPF, Fashion RPF, Paris RPF

Relationships: Chat Noir/Ladybug, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Characters: Chat Noir (Paris), Ladybug (Paris), Marinette Dupain-Cheng (RPF)

Additional tags: Love Triangle, Angst, Jealousy, Miscommunication, French superheroes, Ladynoir endgame

 Language: English

Stats:

Published: 2017-11-7      Words: 3,246      Chapters: 1/1     Comments: 22   Kudos: 123          Bookmarks: 8   Hits: 1489

Summary:

_When Chat Noir starts hanging out with a victim they have rescued from before, Ladybug starts to feel something churning in her gut. Chat is supposed to be the one with green eyes here right?_

 

**little do you know**

Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: F/M

Fandom: French Actors RPF, RPF, Fashion RPF, Paris RPF

Relationships: Chat Noir/Ladybug, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir/Reader

Characters: Chat Noir (Paris), Ladybug (Paris), Marinette Dupain-Cheng (RPF)

Additional tags: Marinette’s POV is the reader’s POV, Angst, One-sided love, Unrequited Love, hold on tight in this fic guys

Language: English

Stats:

Published: 2017-11-8      Words: 6,079      Chapters: 1/1     Comments: 26   Kudos: 180          Bookmarks: 10   Hits: 1506

Summary:

_It started with small talks on the roof and somehow ended up with late night Disney and Marvel movie watching. Somewhere in between those two, she fell in love with the flirty and handsome superhero of Paris. It was inevitable really, she should’ve seen it. She should’ve prepared herself. He’s not hers. He’s not hers. He’s not hers. Sheshoulvetoldhimwhatshefelt. He’s not hers_

_But no matter how much she tells it to herself, it still doesn’t lessen the pain._

**She Was Mine**

Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: F/M

Fandom: French Actors RPF, RPF, Paris RPF, Fashion RPF,

Relationships: Chat Noir/Ladybug, Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Characters: Chat Noir (Paris), Ladybug (Paris), Marinette Dupain-Cheng (RPF), Adrien Agreste (RPF)

Additional tags: Love Square, but not really, Romance, Miscommunication, Fluff, Humour, Jealousy, but not really too lmao

Language: English

Stats:

Published: 2017-11-8      Words: 5,001      Chapters: 1/3                     Comments: 14                   Kudos: 108   Bookmarks: 9            Hits: 765

Summary:

_Wherein Marinette and Chat Noir are literally just friends but no one seems to believe them. Not even their partners._

 

_……_

**1-20 out of 168 works in Ladybug/Chat Noir**

[ **1,** 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10]

 

**one day I’ll leave you a phantom**

Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: F/M

Fandom: French Actors RPF, RPF, Paris RPF

Relationships: Chat Noir/Ladybug,

Characters: Chat Noir (Paris), Ladybug (Paris)

Additional tags: Post-Apocalypse, Dystopian, Horror, Gore, Tragedy, Angst, Action, Romance, Slow Burn

Language: English

Stats:

Published: 2016-3-20      Words: 74,932   Chapters: 22/22                                Comments: 6,326             Kudos: 17,567   Bookmarks: 5010                                    Hits: 379,506

Summary:

_Outside the Paris dome was a place that embodied war and hopelessness. The dome was erected in hopes of keeping the Akuma, a virus accidentally let loose by the company Hawkmoth that led to people to act differently than normal and as if they were possessed and inhuman, away from the people of Paris. But outside Paris was also where one could locate the Miraculous. The secret in winning the war against the Akumas._

**We’ll Travel the World By Foot**

Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: F/M

Fandom: French Actors RPF, RPF, Paris RPF

Relationships: Chat Noir/Ladybug,

Characters: Chat Noir (Paris), Ladybug (Paris)

Additional tags: Slow Burn, Romance, Fluff, Travelling, ladynoir is slow burn in canon fight me on this, the people of paris have been waiting for them to get together for years, that’s the ultimate slowburn

Language: English

Stats:

Published: 2016-8-10      Words: 35,001   Chapters: 15/15                                Comments: 4,023             Kudos: 13,382   Bookmarks: 3,989                                   Hits: 289,516

Summary:

_“You want our Miraculous?” Ladybug said with a smirk. “Then come and get it from us.”_

_As Paris is once again wrecked by Hawkmoth, Ladybug and Chat Noir decide that the games are over. They can’t be patient anymore. If Hawkmoth wants Ladybug and Chat Noir, he’ll get Ladybug and Chat Noir. They will personally track him and go to him. And he will have the surprise of his life._

_“Prepare yourself Hawkmoth, we will be coming.”_

 

**The Prontera Mission**

Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: F/M

Fandom: French Actors RPF, RPF, Paris RPF

Relationships: Chat Noir/Ladybug,

Characters: Chat Noir (Paris), Ladybug (Paris)

Additional tags: RPG AU, Ragnarok AU, MMORPG AU, Romance, Humour, Adventure,

Language: English

Stats:

Published: 2016-1-10      Words: 10,023   Chapters: 6/?                     Comments: 50   Kudos: 10,123   Bookmarks: 2,372             Hits: 310,291

Summary:

_When Ladybug was given a quest on their temple to warn Prontera of the lurking dangers, she knew she had to accept. What she did not know was that she also had to find a very elusive Shadow Chaser, Chat Noir to help her on her quest._

[loading more…]

* * *

 

**theladyandthecat reblogged ladynoirism**

 

**pichipichiextracheese**

**Ladynoir moments through the years**

[img] [img]

[gif] [gif]

[img] [img]

[gif] [gif] 

\----------

**bananananana**

i have said it before but I’ll say it again ladYBUG AND CHAT NOIR WERE SO ADORABLE IN THEIR TEENS

\---------

**areumtheory**

you know you’re growing old when you’re being nervous when you see pre-adolescent Ladybug and Chat Noir swinging around Paris instead of gushing over them

\---------

**akumawhatnow**

now that you mentioned it, omg you’re right :( who let these precious kids run around in spandex and kick akuma butt

 

Source: pichipichiextracheese #theyresocute #pubertydidthemwell #howcomepubertydidnthitmelikethat

 

257 notes

\--

**iwacares reblogged  atwistedconundrum**

 

**extraterrestrialchickenjoy**

Ladybug and Spider-man

 [gif of ladybug swinging through Paris] [gif of Spider-man swinging through New York]

[gif of ladybug performing acrobatics in the air] [gif of spider-man doing acrobatics in the air while swinging]

[gif of ladybug falling on her feet gracefully] [img of spider-man doing his iconic pose ]

\----------

**gimmethatsoftandcreamyputo**

omg this is so good ladybug as marvel worthy confirmed

\---------

**hellweekiskillingme**

is marvel even worthy of ladybug

\---------

**palabokislife**

Chat Noir as all of Spider-bug’s famous leading lady

[gif of Chat Noir modelling] [img of MJ modelling]

[gif of Chat Noir saying scientific stuff in an interview] [img of Gwen Stacy]

[gif of Chat Noir smirking] [img of Felicia Hardy]

\--------------

**Ajinx290**

it got better

\--------------

**Releaseinfinitywartrailer**

Chat Noir is actually Felicia Hardy confirmed

 

Source: extraterrestrialchickenjoy #marvel #parisheroes #otp:we’llsaveittogether

1257 notes

 

\----

**iwacares reblogged  atwistedconundrum**

 

**thrashheap**

Discourse:

Can the ladybug, chat noir, and ladynoir fandom be considered as furries

\----------

**gimmethatsoftandcreamyputo**

omygod

\---------

**baconeggsbacon**

c u r s e d  p o s t

\---------

**Ladynoirism**

I cant believe

\--------------

**jinxmenot**

[img of holy water]

\--------------

**wasabee**

oh lord you just basically called every parisian a furry

 

Source: thrashheap  #i hate this post #burnthis #burnittotheground #cursed psot

104257 notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more social media shenanigans and less actual writing (because im that lazy pls dont pelt me with tomatoes dont waste food)  
> Anyway, see those fic summaries i added here? Yeaaaaah, i planned to write those but i never really got the time or effort to do it. But istg i want to write 'one day i'll leave you a phantom' so badlyyyyy. But i suck at updating and i reckon that'll be very long and multi-chaptered. And the prontera mission came to me when ROPH revived last june/july and i got addicted to it. Next chapter will probably the last? or maybe it will reach 4 chapters? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and on this corner, the current and reigning champion, the ladynoir fandom

[ The Ladyblog: Forum ]

**Pinned note:**

Hello! This is Alya Cesaire, the creator of the Ladyblog and also one of the mods of this forum. This forum is originally in French but the website has been improved so that it can be translated into English, Chinese, Japanese, and Korean (shout out to my awesome and genius friend Max, who made this possible). Don’t worry! We’re also working on other languages as of now.

Here are the guidelines for the forums. Remember to follow them. I didn’t hesitate to ban people when I first created this (I was still 14 then) and I will not hesitate now. Also, please remember to tag your post (here’s how and what to use) if it’s for shipping, random stuff, akuma alerts, news, theories, etc… Last but not the least, do NOT bash anyone. This applies to anyone, from the peopled romantically linked to our heroes, to other fans, and especially to the akumatized victims. Don’t try me. I will personally ban you.

 [Page 1 of 60]

[ **< <**  **1** 2 3 4 5 6 ...  60  **> >**]

[< **1** 2 3 4 5….last page>]

**Threads:**

**Top posts:           [show by: post replies]     [arrange in: decreasing]            [since: this month]**

**The status of our heroes today                                                                         post replies: 1398             views: 930284**

By: Alya (mod)

 

**#AskUs WITH LADYNOIR REQUEST!!! [UPDATE]                                                 post replies: 1290            views: 1390346**

By: whackamon

 

**Glamour: a theory on their identities [news]                                                     post replies: 804              views: 870293**

By: conspiracisttheorist

 

**Marichat, Ladrien, and Ladynoir (UPDATE! Adrienette included) [shipping]     post replies: 368              views:  410739**

By: shipping101

 

**Ladynoir fanfic recs [shipping] [fandom stuff]                                                  post replies: 120              views: 72039**

By: alohayumburger

 

**Ladynoir sightings this month                                                                          post replies: 90                views: 19227**

By: ladynoirism                

 

**Retirement of Ladybug and Chat Noir                                                               post replies: 65                views: 10213**

By: notomarcos

**Ladynoir fandom is being recognized globally                                                 post replies: 49                views: 7213**

By: #neveragain     

         

* * *

 

 

“Is this on Chaton? Oooh you better not be messing with me again.”

“Bugaboo, it’s on already.” The voice snickers as the screen is then turned, revealing the faces of Paris’ superheroes.

Ladybug waves at the camera with a smile and then glares at Chat Noir. “I still don’t understand how you managed to turn your baton into a phone with a camera at that! Why didn’t you just bring your GoPro with you?”

“I managed to bribe Pla—hmggfff!” The screen turns black for a moment before it goes back to the heroes. Chat is now rubbing his cheek with a pout. “Buginette! Geez you And I still can’t find my GoPro I think my cat hid it somewhere.”

Ladybug rolls her eyes and pats his cheek. “You’ll recover. You seem to forget we’re live right now Chaton.”

“Oh right!” Chat’s grinning face is practically occupying most of the screen now. “Hello people of Paris!”

“And to the people who are watching this but don’t live in Paris or France.” Ladybug says in English and then winks.

“So this cat found out that apparently our fans wanted to us to do an AskUs video. Actually, Ladybug here was a tad wary at first but I managed to convince her. I’m not too sure how the connection will hold though with us constantly jumping around in Paris.”

 “That’s what I told you beforehand. And this mangy cat didn’t even tell me the date of the AskUs video until we were already here,” Ladybug replies with a huff and then waves again at the screen. “We’ll be doing our usual patrol in 10 minutes so we have some time for questions! Ask away—“

“Say it—“

“Must I?”

“It’s what our fans call themselves!”

Ladybug sighs. “Ask away Miraculers.”

“Okay, our first question is,” Chat Noir then pulls out his phone and reads the comments popping out from their livestream. “Are you and Ladybug together? Oh wow our fans sure don’t hold back.”

“I don’t know are we together Chat?”

“Well right now we are together—” the comments section explode and more comments appear in a frenzied manner. “Because we have to patrol together. Sometimes we don’t patrol together for more coverage. Oh what’s that, that’s not what you guys meant? Oh you were asking about our relationship? Excuse you CatalysticNoirism I am not playing innocent. Have you seen this face? I don’t need to play innocent I already am innocent.”

“Stop bantering with the comments section Chat, next question. Okay there that one. What’s your favourite place outside of Paris?”

“Oooh mine would be the China. I was there visiting with a close friend of mine to visit their relatives. It was a bit polluted but the sights were beautiful.”

“China was pretty,” Ladybug hums and plays with her yoyo a bit. “For me well, I’m not as well travelled as Chat here so I don’t know have much to compare with but I’ve got to say Palawan was breathtaking. I’d like to go back to a tropical country one day.”

“With your job I’m sure you will,” Chat winks at her and reads another question. “Here’s another good one. How would it be like if Chat Noir had Ladybug’s powers and vice versa.”

Ladybug props one hand on the wall beside her and raises her brows. “That’s a question I’ve never really been asked. But hmm, I think I’d fumble with Chat’s powers at first. I mean, I also did with mine but I think I’ll eventually get the hang of it. But ultimately, Chat Noir is best at being Chat Noir. I don’t think I’d be as good as him in that outfit and powers. I’ll probably get along with any Chat Noirs but this version, both with and under the mask, is the one I lo-like the best.”

“You put too much faith in me my lady. And I beg to differ, you’d rock my outfit,” Chat practically purrs before rubbing his chin, contemplating. “For the question, haven’t really thought about it. I really enjoy being Chat. But I think I’d rock the red and black polka dots spandex outfit though. I think it would be fun but the Ladybug of Paris wouldn’t be Ladybug if the person under that mask isn’t the one using the powers. Like how I’m best at being Chat Noir, Ladybug is best at being Ladybug.  I can’t see anyone else being my Ladybug.”

Ladybug’s cheeks redden as she smiles back at him. “That’s sweet of you to say Chaton.  Anyway, ooh that’s a good one too. We keep seeing good questions tonight huh. Do we read comic books and what superhero do we relate to the best? Oh my god this is right up your alley Chat.”

“Now we’re talking!” Chat says with a huge grin. “I’ve waited so long to say this. Obviously when I’m in costume I am—“

“Felicia Hardy,” Ladybug finishes for him. “You guys have no idea how many times he told me this ever since he started on the Spiderman comics. I’m warning you guys he’s gonna geek out.”

“If Felicia Hardy was real, she’d be me. We both ‘emit’ bad luck for our enemies. If you want to look at it in a scientific way, we’re not really giving bad luck to our enemies. We’re just manipulating the probability field of our enemies so that theirs would be lowered, making it seem like its bad luck. We both have night vision and catlike reflexes. But of course she doesn’t have my Cataclysm so there’s that.”

Ladybug grins at the screen as if there was an inside joke she found to be funny. “Chat is actually a mixture of all three Spiderman love interests. When suited up, he’s Felicia Hardy. But outside the suit, he’s 70 percent Gwen Stacy and 30 percent Mary Jane. “

“’So does this mean Ladybug is Spiderman’ is what another viewer asks.”

“But spiders aren’t bugs though. They’re arachnids.”

“Well if the suit fits. We’ll leave that one to you netizens,” Chat then winks at the screen. “Well would you look at the time, it’s time for patrol!”

“We’ll continue this in a minute or so. By the way, Chat and I made a contest. The one who gets to answer most questions while running on the rooftops wins. Make your bets.”

“Oh you are going to lose Ladybug.”

\----------------------------------------------

## Ladybug and Chat Noir #AskUs!

###  **AlyaCesaireOfficial**

Views 1,739,478                       Likes 156K            Dislikes 1K

Redmountaindew

                chat noir:  with what we do we have to be subtle with everything

                also chat noir: I cant see anyone else being my ladybug

                ASDASLDKASDAKLDLASD;;;;

_2.2K        like       dislike_

                _hide_ _replies…_

oopsididitagain

                                he’s so obvious I can’t even

_340       like       dislike_

                itsbritneybinch

                                obv he can’t tone down the flirting with his lady

_like       dislike_

                yaoiontherocks

                                THIS BOI IS SO SMITTEN AHHHHHH

                                           _like       dislike_

YuriOnFire

                Someone make a compilation of Chat Noir’s smitten smile at ladybug throughout the years pls

_2K         like       dislike_

Myst469

                Ladybug: chat and I aren’t like that

                Also ladybug: I’ll probably get along with any Chat Noirs but this version, both with and under the mask, is the one I lo-like the best

_1.8K        like       dislike_

Rikasfundraisingassholespartyorganizer

                my boyfriend just walked on in me crying in front of my laptop instead of sending emails and I said those aren’t tears on my eyes, it’s  just my otp

_384       like       dislike_

ladynoir5ever

                let’s play how many nicknames does Chat have for Ladybug?  

_200       like       dislike_

winnerwinnerson

                my skin is clear, my  crops are thriving, my grades are up, the sun is bright, the world order is restored  

_403      like       dislike_

Chatnoirisdaddyaf

                AFTER NOT SEEING YOU TWO TOGETHER FOR SO LONG YOU RELEASE THIS YOU HAVE PARCHED OUR THIRST

_182        like       dislike_

Adrienisdaddiest

                This is the quality recommendation and content I am looking for youtube

_14       like       dislike_

Willgotowarformyfandom

                I’d like to thank not only god but also jesus for this…also...HA TO ALL THOSE FUCKERS WHO THOUGHT THAT LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR WERE DEAD YA’LL CHOKE IN                  YOUR ROTTEN SALIVA YOU USELESS PAPERCLIPS

_3.4K       like       dislike_

                _hide re_ _plies…_

                AlyaCesaireUnofficial

                Excuse you give credit to where it’s due

_874        like       dislike_

                MarcosMandarambong

                In the ladynoir and miraculous fandom, alya=god

_390        like       dislike_

 

Conspiracisttheorist

                OKAY BUT DID CHAT NOIR AND LADYBUG TIME THIS ASKUS ON DEC 31 BECAUSE THEY KNEW THERE WOULD BE FIREWORKS AND HE WANTED THEIR FANS TO GET A CLOSE UP VIEW

_2.5K        like       dislike_

                _hide_ _replies…_

                stressed-depressed-kitty

                                didn’t ladybug mention in the earlier part of the video that Chat didn’t tell her they were going to do an AskUs or the date of the AskUs until they were                                        already there

_86        like       dislike_

                agrotera

                                FUCK THEN THAT MEANS CHAT NOIR DID IT FOR US FANS AND FOR LADYBUG

_12        like       dislike_

                Nearvana

                                ALL ABOARD THE SS LADYNOIR 

_8          like       dislike_

\----

[ The Ladyblog: Forum ]

**Pinned note:**

Hello! This is Alya Cesaire, the creator of the Ladyblog and also one of the mods of this forum. This forum is originally in French but the website has been improved so that it can be translated into English, Chinese, Japanese, and Korean (shout out to my awesome and genius friend Max, who made this possible). Don’t worry! We’re also working on other languages as of now.

Here are the guidelines for the forums. Remember to follow them. I didn’t hesitate to ban people when I first created this (I was still 14 then) and I will not hesitate now. Also, please remember to tag your post (here’s how and what to use) if it’s for shipping, random stuff, akuma alerts, news, theories, etc… Last but not the least, do NOT bash anyone. This applies to anyone, from the peopled romantically linked to our heroes, to other fans, and especially to the akumatized victims. Don’t try me. I will personally ban you.

**Topic:** **#AskUs WITH LADYNOIR REQUEST!!! [UPDATE]                   Views:  10870                    Replies: 537**

**Posted by whackamon**

So who here wants to try and request an #AskUs Ladynoir style???? Im not sure yet how we can send this request to them but I’ll try to coordinate with Alya Cesair since I work with her. Just send in your questions here for the moment

UPDATE: GUYS I TALKED TO ALYA AND SHE AGREED. She said she’ll use her connections to get in touch with Ladybug and Chat Noir and possibly the other heroes too. All hail Alya. Now we just have to wait for updates

UPDATE 2: ASDADOASDOAKDPAKPDA;DL;AKD;LAM;DLAMLSDMAL;SDM;ASDADJIOsdnoamsdlasmd/;IOadl;

UPDATE 3: sorry sorry;;; I got too excited on the first edit and immediately  entered it lmao anYWAY,  LADYNOIR FANDOM REJOICE, ACCORDING TO ALYA, CHAT NOIR AGREED TO AN #AskUs!!!! But it’d be different than expected. He said that only he would be doing it and instead of going here and having something similar to an AMA in Reddit, he would be doing a live chat. We could ask our questions there but don’t expect that every question will be chosen or answered. I’ll update you again on the date

UPDATE 4: !!!!!!!!!! GUYSSSS IT’LL BE THIS COMING SUNDAY!!! YA’LL BE READY!!

[Page 301 of 652]

[ **< < **1 2 …  **30** **1** 302 303 304...  652  **> >**]

 

**Conspiracisttheorist**

“to dispel those rumours” I don’t wanna rub it in their faces but HAH I WAS RIGHT. Fuck those people who thought that Ladybug and CN have already left Paris or have disappeared. They just took a short break ya’ll

**Itsaweasel08**

HELL YEAAAAH Conspiracisttheorist strikes again! Practically all of your hypothesis are proven. Only the glamour theory is left

**shipping101**

FIRST APPEARANCE IN MONTHS AND CHAT’S FLIRTING GAME IS STILL GOING STRONG

                **Ladynoirism**

                NOIR RUNS AND IS GOING STRONGER THAN EVER! NOIR ‘CHATCHES’ UP! CHAT NOIR HITSSSS! AND IT’S A GOAL! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A BLUSH THAT RED ON LADYBUG’S FACE?

**alohayumburger**

mylongestyeaboiever.gif

**ladynoirism**

did you see that flirting???? They’re so obvious ahhHHHHHHH

**neveragain**

“well right now we are together bec we’re going to go on patrol” gdi chat stop it with the trolling pls

                **Icyhot**

                I like how he assumed that they can throw us off with that but nice try

                **myheartbeatstododekudeku**

                                You get a A for Effort chat

**notomarcos**

i hereby declare,,,December 31,,,as an international, no, intergalactical holiday!!1!!1

**Conspiracisttheorist**

I just thought of the reason why we waited a long time for this #AskUs. CN probably planned this beforehand. We submitted the #AskUs around October right??? But we got a reply first week of december. And the final update was on December 25. The final update was our Christmas gift from CN and Ladybug. THEN THIS WAS OUR NEW YEAR BLESSING. He wanted us to see the fireworks and 2018 with him and Ladybug. Ladybug also didn’t know the date until they went on patrol. That means Chat also planned to surprise her and watch the fireworks with her.

They probably had plans beforehand (especially it’s New Year) but they cleared it all for us. Chat Noir and Ladybug really loves their fans.

            **Groundzero**

Stop!!!making!!!me!!!cry!!!          

            **fivepeepeeman**

            I love how everyone assumes that just because CN and LB dislikes the media (which is justifiable considering how much the media tries to tarnish their reputation sometimes) means that they dislike their fans. Which is false. CN and LB are so kind and giving to the Parisians and now, we see also to their fans all over the globe.

            **Spillingteaismyexpertease**

No mom,,,, im not crying;;; it’s just my extremely wonderful and kind otp in my eyes

            **ChoiTwinsDeservedBetter**

Alya is such a precious person too!!! My friend from korea who is also a fan of these two said these:

        우리는 Alya가 한국어 자막을 넣을 정도로 사려 깊다는 것에 매우 감사하고 있습니다. 파이팅 노어와 무당 벌레!

         They said that they’re thankful that Alya was considerate enough to include captions in Korean.

**Urafroppy**

Why are they constantly switching from lowkey flirting to highkey flirting I am f r u s t r a t e d

            **momojirou**

            lmao that’s just how they are

**windsilk**

their parkour gave me life

            **thetryguys**

            imagine being classmates with these two and then facing them in dodgeball

            **buzzwheeze**

CN and LB will dominate gym

            **atwistedconundrum**

            my headcanon is CN does more sports than LB. LB is naturally athletic sure but Chat has more experience in sports. The way he swings his baton and uses it to attack kinda reminds me of fencing

**dontkillsaeyounginthenewupdatepls**

I wish we were able to see what they looked like when they were on the Eiffel Tower :<

            **Juminhanisacatdad**

            They were totally cuddling I’ll bet you a hundred dollars

**SophieD**

Chat Noir is a geek confirmed!!!

            **Stonyaf**

            HE LOVES MARVEL TOO!!! COULD HE GET ANYMORE PERFECT???

            **Rideemhotdogs**

            Not only that but he’s also a nerd lmao. He tried to figure out the science behind his powers and I can’t even????

**Mikochan**

Omg is it just me or did CN and LB somewhat implied that they knew each other outside their masks???

            **Buzzwheeze**

            @Conspiracistheorist WHERE ARE YOU WE NEED YOUR INVESTIGATIVE SKILLS

**werunongasoline**

IS IT JUST ME OR DID THE END OF THE VIDEO IMPLIED A POSSIBLE REUNION FOR THE MIRACULOUS TEAM

**\---**

**loganpaulisadouche reblogged  iwachanreallycares**

 

**thrashtower**

I like how two months or so ago we were panicking over ‘marichat’ and ‘ladrien’ but then Ladybug and Chat Noir suddenly drop this #AskUs video erasing our doubts like a champ

**\---------------**

**holyholygrail**

why did we even doubt our gods

\--------------

**renakickyourassrouge**

fandom: !!!!! potential love rivals!!!

CN and LB: not on our watch

 

Source: thrashtower #lmao #thetruth #Ladynoir is the word of God #no side shipping can stop it

104257 notes

\----------

**chocojavachips reblogged  greenteamatcha**

 

**victorypirozhki**

I highly headcanon that Chat Noir and Ladybug were cuddling while watching the fireworks and you cannot pry this headcanon even off of my cold dead hands

**\---------------**

**queenbeeistrulyqueen**

analysis time:

[tea1.jpg] [tea2.jpg]

Okay so here are two screenshots from their askus video. It was mentioned beforehand that Chat somehow managed to turn his baton into something similar to a phone with camera. Meaning we were seeing everything thru the POV of the baton. This was why the video was shaky when they were going through the rooftops. Chat has to use his baton to leap through giant spaces in between rooftops.

Oh but what’s that?

[tea1zoomin.jpg]

That seems to be red and black spots next to (or almost on top of) black

[tea1zoomzoomin.jpg]

if I were to be asked that seems to be their thighs almost on top of each other. And that only happens when you *gasp* cuddle

[tea2zoomin.jpg]

And this is when the video was about to end. Chat turned to baton around thinking the video already ended but it didn’t. He quickly turned it off when he realized it. However, the top of his head was still seen. And oh? What’s that?

[tea2zoomzoomin.jpg]

Black hair?????

CUDDLING WHILE WAITING FOR 2018 CONFIRMED!!

**\--------------**

**nikifaverov**

[art of Chat Noir and ladybug from behind. Ladybug has her head on Chat’s shoulder and they have a blanket around them. They’re on top of the Eiffel tower and the fireworks can be seen on the background]

Make that two cold dead hands

 

Source: victorypirozhki #theheadcanon #turnedanalysis #turned fan art I love everything about this post

 10257 notes

\-----

 

**queenchloe reblogged  caramelmachiatto**

**ladybugcankickyoass**

now that our OTP has regained its ‘canonity’ (pffft like I ever doubted) back, can we know stop bashing Adrien Agreste? It has been a consensus by the general population that he is actually too pure too good for this world so he doesn’t deserve this

\--------------

**wasabee**

!!!!! I!!! HIGHLY!!! RECOMMEND THIS!!!!

\--------------

**Fashowndivakeith**

_ Stop bashing Marinette Dupain-Cheng too _

Honestly, as a veteran in this fandom (meaning I’ve known Chat Noir and Ladybug ever since their first appearance) I was so mad at how the new fans immediately bashed Marinette for something she didn’t even do. It just goes to show that most new fans don’t even do their research anymore. As someone who is also into fashion, I was straight up fuming when the bashing happened.

I went to Francois Dupont, Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien’s school (btw Nino is Alya’s boyfriend and their long time friend). I was a year or two younger than them. I remember seeing them back then in the courtyard. These four are so tight knit. Marinette had always been a good fashion designer I remember her winning that one hat contest back then. She’s also super sweet, kind, and creative.

She’s also a huge advocate for ethical fashion and for using fashion and clothing wastes into new outfits. The latter, while already done by other people, revolutionized and mainstreamed the concept of minimizing waste in the fashion industry. People have been clamouring for it but unless someone from a big name would do it, it won’t create much ripple. And thus, Marinette came.

Imagine going back to your home, Paris, and then become a hostage. Then you get saved by Chat Noir, and suddenly, people online are bashing you! That’s what happened to Marinette. SHE DIDN’T DESERVE THAT.

And one thing that the public know doesn’t know is that these four personally know LB and CN. LB and CN have saved Marinette and Adrien when they were a teen. There was a time when this green lady in a motorcycle turned people into statues and creepy angels. I saw the green lady chasing Chat Noir who was carrying Marinette. Then there was also the time when Ladybug rescued Adrien from that red fencing lady.

What’s the point of this post?

The point is Chat and LB personally know these people. There have been rumours back then that Marinette knew how to contact the Miraculous team. Chat Noir and Ladybug, well, basically the whole Miraculous team would hate the attitude of our fandom.

TL;DR Marinette is a sweet cinnamon child who also doesn’t deserve this hate. She’s  a truly good person  so you immature fans and haters go suck a frozen metal pole

 

Source: ladybugcankickyoass #i love this post #this post gives me life #but did chloe bourgeois just reblog this post

7,314 notes

\---

 

**Wasabee reblogged datte-bae-yo**

**tsukkikoi**

but what’s really important about this video is the fic idea that chat is both the jock and the nerd because irl he is physically fit (how can he not be with all those parkour and roof jumping) and smart as heck (IT WAS LIKE DISCOVERING FIRE FOR THE FIRST TIME WHEN HE EXPLAINED HIS THEORY ON HIS POWERS)

Source: tsukkikoi #miraculous fandom #ladybug #chat noir #my boi is a science geek I love it

 10257 notes

\-----

 

**chocojavaaa reblogged  caramelmachiatto**

**istansebastianstan**

 

[gif1] [gif2]

[gif3] [gif4]

[gif5] [gif6]

> | Ladybug looking at Chat Noir throughout the years

 

 Source: istansebastianstan #miraculous fandom #ladybug #chat noir #look at those looks #so loving and so soft aaaaah #you are such a queue-t

 2043 notes

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Wake up darling,” Marinette says as she places a tray of coffee and hot chocolate on the bedside table. After that, she sits on the bed and tugs a piece of stray hair behind his ear. “You’ll be late for work.”

“Mmfgh,” Adrien mumbles into the pillow before turning to his other side and hugging Mari by the waist. “Can we skip today? Please? Pretty please?”

Marinette rolls her eyes and pulls him to make him sit up. “Uh no. Weren’t you the one all excited and stuff about this shoot?”

Adrien gives her the stink eye before making a grab for the coffee. “Sure but that was before—ow! Mari!”

“That’s coffee you’re reaching for and that coffee is mine so back off. Besides, you get all grumpy when you have coffee after a hangover.”

“I totally do not,” the blond retorts but they both know that’s a lie. Adrien had always been more of a hot chocolate person while Marinette had coffee running on her bloodstream due to the late night sketching and sewing she did. “Oh my god you make the best hot chocolate.”

“I know.”

“Is it too late to pepper you with kisses and compliments and make you forget about our shoot?”

“Definitely too late,” Marinette replies but kisses him on the forehead still. “However, they will be appreciated later on once you’ve brushed your teeth. Your morning breath smells horrendous considering that you puked your guts out last night.”

“Ugh! I know right! Make him brush his teeth!” Plagg groans from his mini bed and hisses at Adrien. Plagg had to endure a drunken Adrien trying to cuddle him and pet him. Normally, the black kwami would be secretly fine with it but the problem was that Adrien kept on trying to cuddle him to his cheeks. And Plagg kept on smelling his alcohol and puke breath. He was so close to using a Catalycism on this kid’s ass he swore.

Suddenly, Adrien’s phone rings and as if on auto-pilot, Marinette picks it up thinking that it was hers.

“Hello?”

“Hello? Adrien?” The photographer’s voice echoes in the room and she freezes in her spot as she realizes her mistake. Marinette gulps and looks at Adrien for help. Adrien still hasn’t caught up on the situation and merely moves to lay on her lap.

Marinette moves the phone away from her and hisses at him. “Adrien get up!”

“What is it Mari?”

“Your photographer—David—is on the phone! The phone that I accidentally answered! I told you to change your ringtone!”

“What? David?” Adrien asks blearily before cursing out loud when Marinette suddenly stands up. “Oh shit—okay—wait—give me the phone! Heeeey David! I’m so sorry I just woke up! I’ll be there in a few I promise. What do you mean woman who answered my phone? Pfft, there was no woman well anyway the shoot is still on right? Yeah—“

While Adrien is keeping David the photographer occupied, Marinette is running around the room and grabbing clothes from his wardrobe to wear. Adrien has to take a bath with that smell, she tells herself as she throws a shirt and jeans on the bed. And not hangover, she adds as an afterthought.

Besides from smelling like puke, Adrien also smells like rotten cheese as of right now. That’s because Plagg decided to stay in the cheese table all throughout the night and then had the brightest idea to roll around inside Adrien’s shirt because apparently, it was too cold. Tikki warned Plagg of the weather before they left and told him to wear the kwami-sized scarf and clothing Marinette knitted for them but somehow the black cat kwami managed to lose those articles of clothing along the night.

“Okay now that disaster has been handled, you go take a bath Mr. Agreste.” Marinette tells him as she pushes him towards their large bathroom.

“Aw but Mari won’t you join me?” Adrien asks her and tries to give her his best ‘smoulder’ and bedroom eyes.

Unfortunately for him, Marinette is in no mood for his delaying tactics. “Get in there Chaton and scrub every puke-ridden part of your body before I call Chloe and Alya.”

“Oh okay geez. No need to bring out the big guns.”

Marinette rolls her eyes as he shuts the door. She then eyes the clothes she left for him on the bed. Sometimes I feel like I’m his mom instead, she thinks drily. “And we need to create our alibi to David afterwards by the way.”

“Well that won’t be a problem if we just went public honeybug.”

Soon Adrien, soon, she replies mentally and then sits on the bed.

\---

“Aaaand we’re done! Wrap up guys!” David shouts and then the crew claps.

Adrien grins back at one of the crew who approached him to congratulate him. This shoot went relatively faster and better than normal despite the small hiccup that happened during the morning and his hangover. How Adrien was able to go to a shoot and deliver perfectly while having a hangover, he’ll never know. But he has inkling that it has something to do with his wonderful girlfriend who was part of the shoot this time. And by the looks of it, David also noticed his observations because he is walking to him with that delighted expression of his.

“Adrien!” David greets him by kissing both his cheeks. “You did wonderfully today! Might I even say you were perfect today! You were at your peak condition!”

If by peak then you meant hangover then sure, he thinks and keeps in a snicker. “Thanks David. You were great too. I’m glad we were able to wrap up pretty quickly.”

“Oh no, no, you don’t have to thank me for that. Thank yourself. You and your partner delivered perfectly and even exceeded some of my visions! That’s why were able to finish quickly. Speaking of,” David then looks around him before slinging an arm around his shoulder. “You and that Marinette woman have so much chemistry. Are you sure she’s not a model like you? I’d love to hire her again for another shoot.”

Adrien chuckles this time and shakes his head. “I’m sure Mari would be flattered to hear that but she’s not a model. She’s good at this because this is her clothes I’m wearing so I think she already has this idea even beforehand on how her clothes should be modelled. I’ll make sure to tell her that though.”

“Well if not a model then are you sure she’s not your girlfriend?” The brunette jokes and doesn’t notice Adrien freezing in shock. “Your chemistry was practically overflowing earlier! You’re so comfortable with each other. Even during the shoot we had beforehand, you two did so well with each other.”

“Uhm.”

“Anyway, I think I’m keeping you away too long. I’m sure you would want to go home to your _girlfriend_ since we’re done.” David says and then winks at him before walking away.

Just as David leaves, Marinette bounds up to him with a bright smile. “Hey Adrien, you ready to leave?”

“Marinette, love of my life, the apple to my pie, the chocolate to my croissant, and kicker of my ass—“

“Hey what’s going on? Are you okay? Do you still have a hangover?—”

“—please don’t be mad at me—“

“—oh my god kitty what did you do—”

“I maybe think David might have somewhat discovered that we’re together.” The blond closes his eyes, raises his hands, and prepares himself for the worst. When a few seconds pass by and nothing happens, he opens his eyes to see Marinette raising an eyebrow at him amusedly.

“Adrien, stop overreacting come on let’s go back to your dressing room,” Marinette says, grabs his hand, and starts walking towards his dressing room. “I kind of expected this but this isn’t the worst case scenario I’ve thought of. Honestly, the worst he can do is telling it to everyone else and spread rumours about us. Hey Bridgette! Anyway, as I was saying, David isn’t that type of person. I’ve done my mulling around this morning and I realized that we were maybe overreacting to the situation. And I’ve also thought about what you said this morning.”

They stop in front of the dressing room and Marinette looks around first before gripping his hand gently. Adrien is trying his hardest to listen to her and not kiss her adorable nose because whoever did her makeup is wonderful because it brought out her eyes and her freckles.

Marinette is opening her door as she tells him, “We can go public if you want. I know this hidden-relationship stuff must be painful, well not painful per se but more like it’s not really what you want because I know you’re a very affectionate person. We can talk about it to your PR manager—what the fuck are you doing here Chloe?!”

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sitting inside the dressing room and in front of the large mirror is none other than Chloe Bourgeois, who is retouching her makeup. The blonde then swivels her chair to them and rolls her eyes. Beside her is her assistant Annelisse, who is currently making calls.

“Oh don’t look like that you two. You should feel happy I even dropped by for a visit.” Chloe tells them and moves to drag them both inside and then kissing their cheeks.

“No, it’s not that we’re not happy to see you, we really are you should really call us more often, but we’re shocked.” Marinette replies.

“Wow we haven’t seen you in a year! We missed you Chlo!”

“Five months get it right,” Chloe corrects him and then returns his hug. “Alright Annelisse, you may go first. I’ll meet you outside later I have to catch up with these two first. I brought flowers for you two by the way congrats on the shoot for Adrikins, and congrats on the new clothing line.”

Her assistant nods and Marinette raises a brow as she watches the assistant leave the room. “That’s  sweet of you Chloe but who’s the third one for?”

“Well duh,” Chloe says and places her purse on the table near her. “Get out here Pollen I brought you flowers.”

"Ahhhh finally! Your purse was so stuffy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didn't get it the miraculous team are the miraculous holders thus the chloe introduction
> 
> so i know that i haven't updated in 2 months or so (but this is more regularly updated than my YOI pokemon fic so if there are readers here who are also waiting for that update im so so sorry). I had to wait for the semester to end because i had too many research papers to finish. Anyway, im reeeally hoping that i can post next chapter within this month. Don't let 2018 fuck you up guys fight back. Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
